Final Destination: Sing Your Heart Out
by DespairAndCo
Summary: When a explosion happens and everyone freaks out and dies, a group of people don't die. Cause visionary, Sabby, had a vision where EVERYBODY dies. Now that Death's plan has failed. He's not very happy. Will the group of survivors be able to escape Death?
1. Death Is Quite Happy

Loud music was blaring into the ears of everyone at a concert. The group preforming, Oneahty. 4 teenagers were sitting at a bar. Angelina Loose, has dirty blonde hair with light and dark brown highlights. Wavy and curled at the bottom. Pretty short for her age, tan, green eyes. Douglas Olo, a full black buzz cut, tan, brown eys, tall. Kayla Ferna, brown straight hair, brown eyes, tan, tall. Natalie Loose (Note: She is not related to Angelina. They just share the same surname.), black long wavy hair, short, white skin, black eyes. They were waiting for their drinks. "Can Sabby take any longer?" Kayla complained, twirling her hair. "Just wait, kay Kayla cakes?" Douglas winked. Kayla rolled her eyes and contuined twirling her hair. At last the final member of the group showed up, Sabby Gones. Black shaggy short hair, avreage height, tan, dark brown eyes. "Sorry for the wait guys." Sabby laughed. "About time!" Kayla said, grabbing her drink a little too forcefully, casuing a little to spill on the floor. "Man, Kayla. Can you be any messier?" Natalie giggled. Kayla smirked and sipped on her drink.

Mean while, the little puddle of drink was moving toward the AMP of the gutairist. The machine malfuntioned, causing sparks too shoot everywhere. The electricity reaching the other electical devices, making the lights go out.

"Ahh!" Angelina screamed, dropping her drink to the floor shattering glass everywhere. One of the lead singers of the group, Edwin Skyes had a lighter, to see. He has a small black afro, brown eyes, and tan skin. He lighted it, and walked towards the group, tripping on the glass. The lighter fell out of his hands, and the flame reached a bottle of gasoline that was supposed to be used to power up the gasoline lights. It created a fire and everyone freaked out running.

A teenage boy was running toward the exit, when he tripped over something. He tried to get up just as someone with a spiked shoe, tripped over him, injuring him. He army crawled to a chair, but failed to notice a TV falling. It fell on to him.

Two Asian girls ran into the bathroom to get some water for the fire. However, one of them tripped, her head falling into the toliet. The other one tried to pull her out and slipped, sliding on the wet tile floor and her head came in contact with a plastic tube, her head getting sucked in. She tried to pull out but couldn't. She screamed and ran out of oxygen, and then a ceiling fan fell on her. The other girl was reaching for something to help pull her out, but accidently grabbed the flushing thing and her head was stuck in even further, she then noticed the toliet was refilling with water, as it does everytime after flushing and she kicked her legs. But, she drowned.

Edwin was sobbing on the floor, still from when he tripped. And the fire reached him. He decided to get up and when he attempted to do so, he saw that a girl was running and stepped on him, preventing him from moving. He tried to stand up again, but it was to late and he was burned to death.

A cheerleader was hiding behind the bar counter and was crying. She decided to drink. After all, it was free. She drank and drank and drank! She was walking around, in a haze, everything was so blurry. She walked into a living room type of room, and collapsed on the sofa. She fell asleep, but the gasses from the fire was entering the room. She was snoring quitely and was waken up by a scream of a girl, she opened her eyes. And smoke was everywhere! She panicked, and ran for the door, she tripped over a chair that was near the door, and the chair jammed the handle shut. She screamed and looked for another exit. But didn't find one. She was running everywhere and ran into dresser, which had a TV on it, it fell and crushed her.

Douglas was looking everywhere for his friends, but didn't find them. He went to a door, that lead to the uni-sex bathroom. He opened it to find the two Asian girls, he almost puked when he saw thier fate. He went to wash his face off, turning the water on, but it wasn't water that poured out, it was gasoline! "Weird" Douglas said to himself. He rolled his eyes and pulled out a cigar and his lighter. He lit it, but his phone buzzed. Shooken by the sudden act, he dropped the lighter into the gasoline sink. He cursed under his breath when the fire was created. But, being the calm and collected guy he was, he turned on the other sinks, looking for water to put out the fire. But they were all gasoline! He was such an air-head, that he forgot to turn the sinks off, and ran for the door. But the fire reached the entrance/exit to the bathroom and he couldn't get out. He panicked and sat on the floor. The gasoline was spreading to the fire. And, BOOM. An explosion was created and Douglas was erased from Earth.

Natalie had her back to the wall, still shocked by the events that have happend. She watched a drunk cheerleader walk into a room, a guy was crushed by TV, and Sabby and Angelina were seprated. She shed a tear, and BOOM. Too bad the the wall she had her back to was the bathroom.

Angelina watched the explosion. She shed a tear, but contuined to find a way out. As she was walking. Her necklace came off, but she didn't notice. She was now sure that she would never find the exit. She grabbed a chair and smashed the walls. "I will escape!" Angelina said, determined. She found a opening to some room. She walked in and looked around. She noticed a dresser. She opened it and saw she was small enough to fit in it. She got in, and fell asleep. It seems that no matter how determined she is, she needs her sleep. She was woken by a scream. She was about to get out of the dresser when she felt something hit the dresser. It wobbled, then fell. Instantly killing her.

Sabby was running and tripped on a necklace he skid into a wall, and backed up into a window and fell out of it. Just as Sabby was about to hit the hard ground, he woke up into reality. "Man, Kayla, can you be any messier?" Natalie giggled.


	2. Death Is Quite Mad

Sabby froze. He saw Kayla sip her drink and the drink moving towars the AMP. "GUYS! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" He said. "THERE'S GONNA BE AN EXPLOSION!" He panicked. All of his friends looked at him, along with the other people in the vision. "Sabby! That is not something to say!" Angelina said, dissapointed in her friend. Sabby shook his head and ran outside, the others ran after him, including the vision people. "Wait. Natalie, stay here. Tell us what we miss." Angelina advised. Natalie nodded and stayed behind. They reached the elevator where Sabby was. "What are you talking about?" The cheerleader said, just as the elevator door closed.

Then came a huge BOOM. Everyone screamed in horror. "Wh-what was that?" One of the Asian girls said.

**FANFICTION PAUSED**

**Bet you wondering how the other people look, right?**

**Alright, Asian Girl #1, is Yuki Yasamoto. She had short purple hair, tied into two twin tails that reach her chin. She has black eyes and tan skin. **

**Asian Girl #2, is Wendy Skymark. She is from America, rasied in Asia, and moved back to America, so you can't tell that she is Asian. She has light creamy skin and two large golden blonde pigtails, reaching her shoulders. She big blue cat eyes. **

**Cheerleader, is Lily Fox, she has light tan skin, brown pigtails thin pigtails that are spiraled at the bottom. They reach her thighs. She had big brown eyes. *SINCE SHE WILL BE WEARING THIS OUTFIT ALL THROUGH THE STORY I WILL DESCRIBE IT* She has a orange and black chearleader uniform, that reaches her thighs it says "Go Manatees!" in cursive, and on the back it has a picture of a cartoon manatee. She has black knee high socks and orange hightops.**

**Teenage Boy, is Alex Tenner, he looks a lot like a girl, having the short brown hair, big brown eyes, and short skinny body. He is often mistaken for being a girl. His sister likes cross dressing him, and he has no power to stop her. He has a pink maid outfit, pink flats, and pink thigh length socks. **

**FANFICTION UN-PAUSED**

"Ya, I would totally like to know." Wendy says, crossing her arms. "I had a dream, or more like a vision, where we die..." Sabby says. "You aren't telling me that it came true are you?" Alex shrieked. Sabby bowed his head. "I think it did..." Sabby said. Everyone stood in silence as the elevator door opened. "Ummm, sh-sh-shouldn't we introduce ourselves." Yuki questioned. "I'm Yuki."

"I'm Angelina Loose..." Angelina said, sheding sevral tears, now realizing that the other Loose is dead.

"I'm Sabby." Sabby said, feeling the same sadness Angelina felt.

"Wendy. Wendy Skymark." Wendy said, looking ever so slightly depressed.

"Alex Tenner." Alex said, in his girly voice.

"D-D-Doug-Douglas." Douglas, managed to say, he was crying after the death of Natalie.

"Kayla Ferna." Kayla said, with a sad look on her.

"Lily." Lily managed to say, even when she was holding back tears.

"Edwin. Skyes." Edwin said, saluating for all the people who passed alway.

Just then the elevator door opened, three people stepping out. Two boys, one girl.

**FANFICTION PAUSED**

**Girl, is Ange Costales. She has black hair, straightend. It falls to her waist. She has black plastic frame glasses and light green eyes. She has a serious look. White skin.**

**Boy #1, is Chris Simmons. He has long dark blonde hair in a ponytail, shimmering dark green eyes, and white skin.**

**Boy #2, is Dane Kans. He has curly black hair, black eyes and white skin. **

**FANFICTION UN-PAUSED**

Everyone stared at the group, they were sweating. "There is a fire!" Ange said. Sabby nodded. "We know." He said. He explained the situation. "WHAT?! There is no way that you could've predicted that!" Dane said, unamused. Angelina stood up. "Well apparently he did, or we wouldn't be here, safe from this fire!" Angelina screeched. Everyone stood silent. "_Anyways,_ I think we should all part ways, tell the local hospitals." Kayla suggested. "Or we can call 911, stupid whore bag." Wendy argued, rolling her eyes. Kayla's head bowed down and the others started calling 911. To have thier calls failed. "Why isn't this working?!" Lily groaned as her phone had 'no signal'. "Wait a minute, didn't the electricity shut off?" Chris said. "Then how we would we be able to use the elevator?" Douglas asked. "Simple! Gasoline powered elevators are quite famous these days." Edwin stated. Everyone stood in silence. They parted ways without saying a word to each other. Despair took over them.


End file.
